So Yesterday 2
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: ONE SHOT! My first story for the Hilary Duff song titles series. READ IT!


So Yesterday  
  
My first One-Shot story of the Hilary Duff song series! Hope you like it!  
  
Summary- This story involves Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The pair that everybody thought would stay together is broken apart! And everyone expects Hermione to cry and mope all day?! Are they serious? Hermione Granger doesn't mope for anybody! Laughs and magor girl power!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hilary Duff, or her song. I own the actions after the lyrics!  
  
SO YESTERDAY  
  
You can change your life  
  
* If you wanna*  
  
You can change your clothes  
  
* If you wanna*  
  
If you change your mind  
  
Well that's the way it goes  
  
Hermione Granger waited impatiently in the Gryffindor Common Room for her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. ' He said he would be here 5 minutes ago!' she thought furiously. The portrait hole then opened and he stepped through, walking slowly towards her. Hermione gasped. He was wearing different kinds of clothes. Instead of the usual clean cut shirts and jeans, he was wearing a wild red shirt and shorts.  
  
" What in Merlin's sake are you wearing?" she gasped.  
  
He scowled. " We need to talk."  
  
She stopped frowning and became worried. " What?"  
  
He led her over to the couch and sat her down. He looked around nervously. " There's no easy way to say this bu-"  
  
She interrupted. " Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
He looked flabbergasted. " Umm...."  
  
She jumped up, her eyes flashing. " Oh, who cares? If you don't care that way about me, poo on you!"  
  
She walked away and he yelled, " This isn't how it was supposed to go!"  
  
She smiled and walked out to the gardens.  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
  
And your old black hat  
  
* Cuz I wanna*  
  
They look good on me  
  
You're never gonna get them back  
  
He ran after her. As soon as he got within good range of her, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
She sighed. " What?"  
  
" I want the bracelet that I gave you back. Lavender should wear it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. " No way! Lavender's too trashy to be wearing a beautiful bracelet like that. I'll keep it, thank you!"  
  
" Give it back," he growled.  
  
She hissed, " No."  
  
He drew back, afraid of this new side of Hermione. She smiled meanly and walked away.  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today...  
  
Cuz...  
  
As she sat by Hagrid's pumkin patch, she thought of how she acted. True, she still did care for Ron, but he had hurt her feelings. She wasn't going to be nice to him soon. She looked at her bracelet and sighed. Maybe she would give it back to him. But not today.  
  
If it's over, let it go and  
  
Come tommorow it will seem  
  
So Yesterday  
  
So Yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up  
  
It will seem  
  
So Yesterday  
  
So Yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm going to be okay?  
  
Hermione sighed contendtely as she stared at the beautiful sunset. Even though being mean to Ron helped, her heart and body still hurt. She looked over and saw Harry staring at her, concerned. She grinned and waved and he grinned back. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
' I'll be all right.' She thought.  
  
As she climbed into her bed, a dreamy smile came on her face. Tonight, she wouldn't be dreaming of a guy with red hair or blue eyes.  
  
She would be dreaming of a guy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes.  
  
Her eyes slowly shut.  
  
Ha!  
  
Okay....  
  
Harry tiptoed up to the girls dormitory and placed a rose by Hermione's bedside table. She yawned sleepily and rolled over, eyes still shut. He smiled.  
  
You could say you're bored  
  
* If you wanna*  
  
You could act real tough  
  
* If you wanna*  
  
You could say you're torn  
  
But I've heard enough  
  
A Month Later...  
  
Hermione snuggled her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder. He grinned and ruffled her curly brown hair.  
  
She looked up to see Ron standing there, with a pained expression on his face and his eyes bloodshot.  
  
" Hey, Hermione. Hey.... Harry," he said akwardly.  
  
She smiled weakly at him.  
  
" Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and looked at Harry. He looked uncomfortable, but nodded too. She got up and followed Ron.  
  
He then got down one knee. " Hermione, please take me back! Lavender's all wrong for me and I love you so much! I don't wanna be with anyone, but you."  
  
She was taken aback. " Ro- Ron..." she stuttered.  
  
He turned his puppy dog eyes on her. " Please, Hermione?"  
  
Thank you  
  
You made my mind up for me  
  
When you started to ignore me  
  
Do you see a single tear  
  
It isn't gonna happen here  
  
Her face went from surprised to stony. " No."  
  
His eyes widened. " Why not?"  
  
She snorted. " Why not?! Why not?!"  
  
She continued. " You hurt me. You ignored me even when I was your girlfriend. At least Harry finds the time to give me a kiss on the cheek! You wouldn't even hold my hand!!"  
  
He opened his mouth. " Her-"  
  
She cut him off. " No, Ron, don't say anything. I'm sorry but.... no."  
  
She walked back to Harry, leaving a confused and rejected Ron behind.  
  
If you're over me  
  
I'm already over you  
  
If it's all been done  
  
What is left to do  
  
How can you hang up  
  
If the line is dead  
  
If you wanna walk out  
  
I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're moving on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off  
  
Then it isn't on...  
  
After Harry had kissed her goodnight, she walked to her bed and a peaceful feeling passed over. She felt like all loose ends with Ron had been tied. They were now both even. He had hurt her; she just hurt him.  
  
And that was the way it was going to stay.  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
OK! That's the end. I DO NOT WANT ANGRY REVIEWS! I do not, because I really don't feel like reading on how " Ron would never do that!" or " Hermione wouldn't be mean to Ron!" In my world, this happened. It is a good story to me, okay? 


End file.
